Vocaloid School Idol Project
by 4Mekaliya-Chan
Summary: maaf saya gak bisa buat summary, Intinya Miku dan Rin ingin menbuat sekolahnya populer karena sekolahnya diancam akan ditutup. karna itu mereka berusaha membuat sebuah klub musik... Chapter 4 : "Diam Diam Suka" Update
1. Chapter 1 Klub Musik

**Vocaloid School Idol Project  
><strong>

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Vocaloid milik Yamaha tapi ceritanya milik saya

Warning : Alur kecepatan, gaje, typos, dan hal aneh lainya

A/N : Ini adalah Fanfic pertama saya jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita atau kesalahan cerita atau tokoh mohon MAAF kan saya. Oke 'w')/

P.S. : 'ABABA' = dalam hati "ABABA" = bersuara

Happy Reading ^_^

Chapter 1 : Pertualangan sekolah kita Dimulai!

Di YamahaCity, ada sebuah sekolah yang akan di tutup karena Murid yang masuk terlalu Banyak(?) #Plakk Maksud saya terlalu Sedikit hingga Sekolah kekurangan dana. Sekolah itu bernama Vocaloid High School, para murid di sekolah itu hanya bias pasrah karna sekolahnya akan di tutup. Seorang siswi berambut Hijau dengan rambut di Twintail berusaha mencari cara sgar sekolahnya tidak di tutup. Bersama Sahabatnya seorang siswi berambut Oren , rambut sebahu dan menggunakan bando putih. Si siswi berambut hijau itu tidak pernah putus asa. Hingga suatu saat ia mendapat ide

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana kita buat klub musik!",

sahabatnya melihatnya dengan kaget "Apa maksudmu, Miku?"

Si siswi berambut hijau yang bernama Miku Hatsune itu menjawab dengan penuh semangat "Apa kau tidak mengerti Rin, Kita akan membuat klub musik agar menarik orang banyak ke sekolah kita dan supaya sekolah kita tidak di tutup!"

sahabatnya yang bernama Rin Kagamine Langsung mengerti "oh, maksud mu membuat sekolah kita terkenal ya",

"tentu saja" jawab miku dengan penuh semangat.

"kalau begitu ayo kita tanyakan pada Meiko Sensei" kata Rin,

"AYOO!" jawab Miku dengan penuh semangat dan...

Miku langsung menarik tangan Rin seperti menarik gerobak(?). setelah sampai di ruang guru, mereka langsung mendatangi Meiko Sensei

"Apa Meiko Sensei ada waktu?" sang guru berambut coklat dengan baju berwarna merah delengkapi jas labotorium ini menatap anak yang mendatanginya tampa izin terlebih dahulu itu

"ya, ada apa. Miku, Rin?".

"ano, Meiko sensei ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" kata Rin,

"apa kami bisa membuat sebuah klub musik?" Lanjut Miku.

"Mungkin bisa…" kata Meiko "tapi menbuat Klub itu harus memenuhi persyaratan" Lanjut Meiko.

"persyaratan?" kata Rin dan Miku bersamaan,

"ya, minimal 5 siswa/siswi harus ikut saat klub itu di buat" ,

"jadi maksud Sensei, kami kekurangan 3 orang lagi ya" Kata Rin agak Kecewa.

"itu benar, Maaf kan ibu tdak bisa membantu kalian sekarang",

"hanya harus mencari 3 orang lagi itu masalah yang mudah! Asalkan persyaratannya hanya itu untuk membuat klub kita!" Kata Miku Dengan Senang, Rin dan Meiko sensei menatap rin dengan bingung

"apa maksudmu Miku?" Kata Rin,

"Mencari orang itu masalah mudah! Yang penting Meiko sensei dapat membantu kita membuat klub setelah kita mendapat 3 orang itu! Benarkan Meiko Sensei!" Kata miku menatap Rin dan Meiko.

"tentu saja Sensei akan menmbantu kalian jika kalian berhasil Mendapatkan 3 orang lagi"

"kalau begitu terima kasih Sensei!" kata Rin dan Miku

"iya iya" kata Meiko.

"kalau bregitu , Ayo Rin! Kita harus mencari 3 orang lagi!"Kata Miku semangat dan menarik tangan Rin

"ayo!" kata rin dengan senang.

Keesokan harinya Di kelas 1-3 waktu Istirahat makan siang ,

"RINN!" Teriak Miku

"Apa Miku?" kata Rin dengan santai.

"aku punya daftar nama seluruh Siswa/Siswi di sekolah ini!"kata miku bahagia.

"emang kenapa?" kata Rin

"Jadi kita tinggal memilih 3 orang itu!" kata miku

"Ohh, tapi apa mereka mau menerimanya?" kata rin

"tentu saja kita coba dulu" kata miku dan rin hanya ber OH ria.

" kalau begitu aku pilih yang ini RIn! " kata miku sambil menunjuk nama KAITO SHION,

"tapi dia itu Kakak kelas Miku!"

"ya… kita tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak mencobanya dulu. Rin pilih siapa?"

"Aku pilih Saudaraku aja -,-"kata Rin dengan Polosnya sambil menunjuk nama KAGAMINE LEN.

"kalau begitu tinggal 1 orang lagi… menurutmu siapa Rin?" Tanya miku

"aku gak tau" jawab Rin enteng

"Artinya aku boleh ikut ya" Tiba-tiba seorang siswi berambut hijau dengan wajah polosnya menjawab pertanyaan miku

"WAAAAA!" Kaget Miku Dan Rin

"Hei! Kalian gak usah kaget begitu"kata gadis berambut hijau itu

"kau yang muncul tiba-tiba tampa diundang, Gumi"Kata Rin dan gadis berambut hijau bernama Gumi Megpoid ini hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"jadi… aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu Saja! Dengan begini jumlah anggota kita cukup!"kata miku

"ayo kita jemput mereka"kata Rin

"AYO!"Kata Miku dan Gumi bersamaan.

Mereka pergi menjemput Kagamine Len, Saudaranya Rin karena ruang kelasnya lebih dekat. Setelah Sampai hanya Rin yang masuk Ke kelas 1-1, Rin memanggil Len

"LENN!*lambai lambai tangan Gaje*" dan anak laki laki berambut oren yang bernama Kagamine Len itu menjawab "ah, Rin. Ada apa?".

"Kau akan ikut klub musik*memegang tangan len*"kata rin dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti mutiara(?)

"ah?! Emang ada klub musik?"Tanya len

"kami akan membuatnya jadi kau harus ikut Len!" kata Rin agak Memaksa

"ano, biarkan aku pikirkan…" jawab len agak takut

"Kau harus ikut" paksa rin dengan tatapan mengerikan,

"BAIKLAH!" Kata Len Ketakutan "baguslah*menarik tangan Len* kalau begitu Ayo!"Rin membawa Len keluar kelas 'apalagi salahku' pikir Len. Setelah keluar kelas Rin memperkenalkan Saudaranya

"Miku, Gumi. Lama ya nunggu aku*narik Len*"

"ga kok" jawab Gumi

"ohh, itu Saudara mu yang kamu ceritakan.."jawab Miku

"ya Miku, *dorong len kedepan Miku dan Gumi* Len perkenalkan dirimu sana!"paksa Rin

"iya iya, Rin. Namaku Kagamine Len, Yoroshiku"kata len

"yoroshiku" jawab gumi dan miku bersamaan.

"aku Miku dan yang ini namanya Gumi *nunjuk Gumi*" kata Miku.

"ayo kita jemput yang terakhir! Tapi siapa ya Tadi?" Tanya Rin

"Tentu saja Kaito-Senpai Rin!" Teriak miku hingga ke seluruh Galaksi(?)

"ohh iya, maaf aku lupa" kata Rin

"kaito Senpai ya.." kata Gumi

"WHAT?! BAKAITO?!" Teriak Len pake Toa.

"ehh?!, kau mengenalnya Len?" Tanya Trio Gadis

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya! Dia adalah sahabat baikku!" Kata Len "tapi kenapa dia juga ikut? -_-' " lanjut len lesu

"ya kanapa Rin?" Tanya Gumi

"tentu saja itu adalah Pilihan Miku" jawab Rin santai.

Miku berlahan mendekati len dan mengatakan "len-kun"

"apa miku"jawab len

"…..BISA KAU ANTARKAN AKU KE KAITO SENPAI?!" Mohon miku dengan mata berbinar seperti mutiara(?)

"b-baiklah.." jawab len agak gugup.

"kalau begitu AYOO!" teriak Rin.

Setelah itu Miku, Gumi, Rin, dan Len melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas Kaito. Setelah sampai mereka masuk dengan sangat sopan ke kelas 3-2 "yo, Kaito" kata Len enteng

"len! Berapa kali aku harus bilang! Aku lebih tua dari mu jadi pangil aku Kaito-Senpai Oke!" kata seorang siswa berambut biru yang setia menggunakan Syalnya, bernama Kaito Shion

"gak ahh! Oh ya ada yang mau ketemu kamu *nunjuk Trio gadis*" Jawab Len

"Siapa mereka? Jangan jangan aku punya Fans" jawab kaito

"gak lah! Mereka mau nanya sesuatu" sedangkan kaito langsung ber Oh' Ria. Kaito Mendatangi Trio Gadis

"ya ada apa" Sok COOL

"ano senpai"kata gumi

"kami mau nanya apa kamu mau "kata Rin

"JADI PACARKU" Jawab miku Nyaring

"MIKU YANG BENER !" Teriak semuanya.

"maaf. Em, Maksudku apa Senpai Ingin bergabung dengan Klub kami?"Kata miku malu malu.

"EMMM, Baiklah"

"YANG BENERR?" Tanya semunya minus len

"ya" Kata kaito sok COOL

"YESS" kata semuanya

"Yey! Klub kita sudah memenuhi persyaratan miku!" Kata Rin Senang

"Ya Rin!"jawab miku yang lebih Senang

"kalau begitu ayo kita ke Meiko Sensei"Kata Rin Nagis Terharu(?)

"Ayo RIN" Miku nagis Lebih Terharu(?)

.Dan mereka berencana akan mendatangi meiko sense untuk membuat Klub nya… kira-kira apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Baca Terus Vocaloid School Idol Project Yang selanjutnya… O_-)b

*BERSAMBUNG*

Note : Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh \(QAQ)/ Maklum Ini Fanfic pertama saya. Menurut Kalian Cerita ini Di lanjutkan atau gak ya '^') ? Itu sih seterah pada yang Baca… -3-). Tolong kasih pesan ,kesan dan bagi yang agak bingung boleh bertanya kok ^_^b . Terima kasih Mau membaca fanfic saya (_ _)

Jangan Lupa

V

V

Tekan tombol dibawah ya!

V

V


	2. Chapter 2 Misteri Kulb Ritual

**Vocaloid School Idol Project**

Tanggapan untuk Review sebelumnya ada di akhir cerita Ya ^_^)b

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Vocaloid milik Yamaha tapi ceritanya milik saya(20%), entah berantah(20%), anime lain (40%) dan cerita teman saya (20%)

Warning : Alur kecepatan, gaje, typos, ejaan kacau, huruf kapital yang kacau dan hal aneh lainnya

P.S. : 'ABABA' = dalam hati "ABABA" = bersuara

Chapter 2 : Misteri Klub Ritual

KRIIINGGaKUKUsRUYUuKBAAnMBUUMaPLAKK(?) Bel tanda istirahat selesai pun berbunyi dan mereka membatalkan rencana mereka dan masuk kekelas mereka masing masing dam memulai pelajaran yang sangat Gaje(?).

Setelah bel Pulang mereka berkumpul dan mengunjungi Meiko sensei "SENSEI! Ada kabar baik" Kata miku Bangga

"apa miku?" jawab meiko

"kami mendapatkan Seluruh anggotanya" jawab rin sambil nunjuk Gumi,Len,dan Kaito

"UAPA?!" kata Meiko Kaget "KALIAN MEMANG HEBAT XD" Lanjut Meiko w)b

"YA DONGGs" kata Miku dan Rin kompak

"kalau begitu, Ibu akan meninta izin Kepala sekolah dan Mencari ruangan klub kalian" kata Meiko

"YEYY" kata semuanya

"akan ibu katakana hasilnya besok. Kalian pulang saja dulu ya" Kata Meiko

"BAIIK!" kata semuanya serentak.

Karena saling kenal Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, dan Kaito pulang bersama di hari sore yang cerah, Berlahan-lahan hanya tinggal Miku, Rin dan Len yang kebetulan rumahnya jauh dari sekolah. Setelah agak lama mereka akhirnya sampai kerumah mereka yang kebetulan bersebelahan.

Keesokan paginya, Miku menjemput Rin yang kebetulan sedang menahan kerah belakang seragam len

"Rin~ Ayo Kita Pergi~" kata miku dengan ceria

"OKE! Miku~ ayo len!" kata Rin Sambil Menarik Len "Lepaskan aku Rin" keluh Len tapi tidak di dengarkan Rin, saat menuju ke sekolah mereka bertemu Kaito dan Gumi dan menuju sekolah bersama.

Di Perjalanan ke sekolah, "Aku tidak sabar apa yang akan di katakan Meiko Sensei nanti" kata Miku

"iya,semoga saja klub kita di terima kepala sekolah yaa.." sambung Rin

Dan mereka bergossip(?) hingga di sekolah. Setelah di sekolah, bel berbunyi dan pelajaran ajaib nan Gaje pun di mulai.

TANGTINGTONGGENTONG(?), bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Miku, Rin, Gumi, Len dan Kaito berkumpul dan pergi ke kantor guru,

"PERMISI, apa Meiko sensei ada ?"Tanya mereka

"itu dia sedang memesan Sake dari toko Online"jawab seorang guru sambil menunjuk meiko yang lagi main komputer

"ohh, terima kasih. Ayo !"kata miku dan mereka langsung mendatangi meiko dan bertanya

"Bagaimana klub nya Meiko sensei?" Tanya Rin

"Emm, ooh! Kalian" kata meiko "tenang saja klub kalian di terima tetapi klub kalian belum mendapat Ruangan" lanjut meiko

"syukurlah.." semuanya lega.

"ruangan yang tidak di pakai tinggal ruangan apa saja Meiko sensei?" Tanya Len

"hanya ada satu. Yaitu ruangan Bekas klub…"jewab meiko agak ragu

"Klub APA?"Tanya semuanya penasaran

"…Klub Ritual…"kata meiko dengan nada seram

"UAAAAPAAA?!" teriak semuanya

"yang bener! Mungkin ada yang lain" kata kaito

"Maaf tapi itu satu satu nya jadi aku memutuskan menanyakan pada kalian dulu" kata meiko

"ahh, bagaimana ini?" kata semuanya (min Miku) dan suasana sangat sepi untuk beberapa saat sampai

"Baiklah! Ruangan itu Kita Ambil!" kata miku dengan penuh semangat

"AHHHH?" kaget semuanya (min miku dan meiko)

"Baiklah aku akan meminta kuncinya" kata meiko dengan tenang

"Terima kasih Sensei! Aku berhutang banyak pada Sensei" kata miku

"tidak perlu, karna kalian adalah murid Ku" balas meiko sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa Ber AHH` Ria. Dan..

"miku Apa maksud mu! Apa kau lupa sejarah Ruangan itu?!" Kata Rin kaget

"kau serius!" kata Len Sedangkan Gumi dan Kaito Hanya bisa Terdiam saja

"Tentu saja ! Kita akan merubah ruangan angker dan hamburan itu menjadi ruangan yang indah!" Kata miku ceria

"INI DIA KUNCINYA!" Kata meiko dengan Bahagianya

"makasih Sensei! AYO SEMUANYA!" kata Miku dengan semangat 45(?) tetapi itu digagalkan oleh Bel yang Gaje

"DASAR BEL PENGGANGGU" teriak Miku kesal sedang kan yang lain hanya mengatakan "untunglah" dan mereka berencana menuju ruangan itu setelah pulang sekolah.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi mereka mendatangi Ruangan Angker Mereka

"Kau yakin Miku?" Tanya Rin dan Gumi

"Tentu saja! Ayo laki laki Duluan!" kata miku sambil mendorong Kaito dan Len masuk ruangan mereka.

Saat Len baru menbuka pintu ruangan itu Kaito berbisik kepada len "Kau yakin ini baik-baik saja len?" Tanya kaito takut

"apa boleh buat kan" kata len agak ragu

"hei! Kalian sedang ngapain? Cepat buka pintunya sana!" kata miku

"BAIKK LAH!" kata lend an kaito kaget

Akhirnya len memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu itu

'ayo len!' pikir kaito

'ayo buka puntu itu len!' pikir miku

'aku takut' pikir rin dan gumi

'semoga tidak ada yang aneh' pikir len

"bruukk" suara pintu yang membuat mereka terkejut. Tetapi alangkah mengejutkan jika rungan yang mereka takuti tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan.

"ini… kan…"kata rin bingung

"tidak mungkin" kata gumi

"wahh~"kagum kaito dan len

"Ruangannya… hanya seperti ruangan klub lainnya" kata semuanya (min miku)

"tapi bukannya Ruang ini Angker dan hamburan… tapi mengapa" kata rin yang bingung

"sudah ku tebak" kata miku "mitos itu palsu" lanjut miku dan yang lain hanya bis ber 'HAH' ria

"apa Maksud mu miku?!" kaget semuanya

"fufufu… maksud ku, aku sudah menduga semua ini" kata miku penuh senyum

"bagaimana… bisa kau mengetahui tentang itu" kata seorang gadis berambut Kuning yang di ikat oleh pita berwana hitam dan selalu membawa HP kemana-mana

"Hahhh!" kaget semuanya

"itu benarkan…" kata miku "Akita Neru" lanjut miku

Gadis yang bernama Akita Neru dan Rival Miku ini Hanya tertawa "heh, ternyata kau pintar juga… Miku"

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" bingung kaito dan yang lain hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa

"kau tau dari mana jika 'Misteri Ruang Klub Ritual' itu mitos palsu… Hatsune Miku" kata Neru

"Tentu saja dari Mikuo-nii" kata miku bangga :P

"BAKKAA!" Teriak semuanya (min Miku, Rin dan Neru)

"Ternyata kau mengetahui itu dari Mikuo-senpai" teriak gumi

"ku kira kau menyelidiki misteri ini" Teriak kaito

"aku tertipu" kata len

"sudah ku tebak, pasti dari Kakak nya" Kata rin

"Ya DONGss"kata miku :P sedangkan yang lain hanya ber 'OH' ria

"Dasar anak manja"kata neru dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka

"apa maksudnya?" kata gumi, kaito dan len

"Sudah sudah biarkan saja dia" kata rin memecah keheningan

"hah.. jangan di pikirkan" kata miku "omong omong aku lupa, tantang mitos 'Misteria Ruang Klub Ritual' ada yang bisa menceritakannya pada ku" lanjut miku :P

"gitu aku yang cerita" kata Rin sambil mengangkay tangannya

"tapi saat pulang sekolah saja" kata gumi

"kenapa?" kata rin dan miku bersamaan

"apa kalian tidak lihat ini jam berapa" kata Len dan Miku dan rin hanya bisa ber 'ah?' ria

"sebentar lagi bel pelajaran akan di mulai" kata kaito sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya dam duo sahabat itu hanya bisa 'OH' ria

"kalau begitu ayo kita kekelas dulu, setelah pulangan kita berkumpul di sini. Oke minna" kata miku

"Oke" kata semuannya dan mereka memasuki kelas mereka masing masing

-xx—

Setelah bel Pulangan mereka Keruangan klub tadi dan berkumpul di dalamnya.

"ayo kita duduk" kata Rin sambil mengambil beberapa kursi

"Hai~" jawab semuanya

"ayo mulai cerita, Rin onee-san" kata Len

"Emm, baiklah… cerita ini dimulai dari seorang siswi yang sedang mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di ruang Kelas. Waktu itu, hari sedang hujan deras dan si siswi itu tetap nekat mencari bukunya. Tetapi saat di lorong klub, ia mendengar suara anak kecil sedang menangis. Ia pun mendatangi sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari ruang klub ritual. Karna penasaran, si siswi itu membuka ruangan itu dan melihat sebuah gadis kecil menggunakan baju merah darah menangis di pojok kelas. Si siswi itu pun mendatangi gadis itu dan bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi…" Kata Rin dengan wajah seram

"tapi kenapa" Tanya semuanya

"heh.. Gadis itu malah menodong gunting yang penuh darah dan sebuah bola mata yang tercucuk di ujung gunting itu." Kata rin dengan nada seram

"KYAAA"teriak semuanya (min Rin)

"Karna takut si siswi itu pun lari dan Menyebarkan cerita yang ia alami pada temannya. Dan teman sang siswi membuat rumor dari cerita temannya itu yang membuat klub ritual di tutup. TAMAT" selesai Rin

"wah itu sangat mengerikan" kata Gumi

"itu sangat menyeramjan" kata kaito dan len

"wah Keren" kagum Miku

"fufufufu" pamer Rin

"Tapi siapa si Siswi itu?" Tanya len

"katanya siswi itu masih sekolah di sini dan Teman si siswi itu adalah siswi kelas satu tahun ini" kata kaito

"siapa si siswi dan temannya itu, BaKaito"kata len

"mereka Adalah…" kata miku

*Bersambuang*

Note : Wah, Chapter 2 jadi juga… Maaf Update nya lama, Saya terlalu banyak perkerjaan sekolah jadi Updatenya Lama dan terima kasih pada para Review sebelumnya yang membantu dan mengingatkan saya . Minna Arigatou sudah mau membaca (_ _)…

Ini dia tanggapan Review Sebelumnya:

Hachioine Ia

Makasih ya saya akan berusaha memperbaikinnya. Ia san benar, nanti akan ada dua dari tokoh Vocaloid yang meniliki Impian sama seperti Ichigo dan Aoi dari Aikatsu. Terima Kasih sudah Review

Fuyukaze Mahou

Ga papa kok dan Makasih pemberitahuannya ya, saya akan mengikuti cara yang anda anjurkan. Terima kasih sudah Review

Go Minami Hikari Bi

Ga papa saya ga anggap itu sebagai Flame kok… Makasih udah mau Review

Chappo

Makasih, saya kan berusaha memperbaikinnya. Terima kasih mau Review

Akanemori

Yah.. maaf saya lupa menulisnya dan ini seberapa dari love live tapi ada juga dari yang lain jadi saya ga bisa nulis kalau ini dari Love Live! aja. Makasih mau Review

Kurotori Rei

Kalau mau tau baca aja yah… maaf kalau saya lupa memperhatikan huruf Kapital karena bawaan nulis yang sda di pikiran jadi lupa memperhatikan Huruf nya. Terima kasih mau Review

Omong-omong Fanfic Rei yang 'Is this Real or Fake?' tolong dilanjutin ya saya penasaran kelanjutannya _

Lenrinshipper

Maaf kalau buat pusing, lain kali saya akan Priksa dulu. Makasih atas dukungannya ya! (_ _) dan Terima kasih Mau Review

V

V

Tolong tinggalkan Review Ya!

V

V


	3. Chapter 3 Kenyataan? Nama Grup?

**Vocaloid School Idol Project**

Seperti biasa… balasan untuk Review sebelumnya kita mulai di akhir cerita Ya ^_^)b

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Vocaloid © Yamaha tapi ceritanya milik saya(20%), entah berantah(20%), anime lain (40%) dan cerita teman saya (20%)

Warning : Alur kecepatan, gaje, typos, ejaan kacau, huruf kapital yang kacau dan hal aneh lainnya

Chapter 3 : Kenyataan? dan Nama Grub?

"Mereka adalah… Yowane Haku dan… Akita Neru" kata Miku Seram

"Yowane Haku?!" kaget Gumi

"Kenapa expresi mu seperti itu, Gumi?" tanya Rin

"Apa kau tidak tahu, Rin?" tanya Kaito

"Tahu apa?" tanya Rin

"ahh, kakak. Sebenarnya kakak ga pernah nama itu ya?" olok Len

"Iya…" jawab Rin polos dan Len hanya mengendus napas panjang dan menjawab Rin "Kakak kan ga pernah baca berita sekolah karena males baca…"

.

.

"APAA?!" kaget Rin "Apa kata mu, Len" lanjut Rin pake Tsundere mode #emang Rin punya Tsundere mode ya?

"Aku Cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Kak…" jawab Len enteng

"APA KATA MU!" kesal Rin

"Sudah Sudah Rin" Kata Miku

"hahaha" tawa Len sedankan Rin hanya menggembungkan pipinya

"kalau begitu bagaimana Kaito-senpai yang menjelaskannya" kata Gumi

"baiklah…"kata Kaito "Emm, Yowane Haku adalah siswi kelas 3 yang memenangkan juara ke-2 dalam lomba karate sekolah ini" lanjut Kaito

"Dan juara 1 nya adalah kakak ku" kata Miku dengan ceria

"Itu benar, katanya karena kalah dalam lomba itu. Haku langsung keluar dari klub karate, dan menjadi siswi biasa…" kata Kaito

"Karena Neru adalah sahabat Haku. Neru berpikir jika itu adalah kesalahaan Mikuo-senpai" lanjut Gumi

"Tapi itu tidak benar! Kakak ku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang curang Kok" teriak Miku

"Yaa, tapi itu sih gossipnya" kata Gumi

"Tapi aku percaya jika si Mikuo itu tidak bersalah" Kata Kaito

"KAITOO-SENPAII" kata Miku terharu

"Biasa aja kale" sindir semuannya (min Miku dan Kaito)

"Wah, hari sudah mulai malam…" kata Len sambil melihat jendela

"Iya, benar juga… sebaiknya kita pulang" lanjut Gumi

"Ayo kita pulang… tinggalkan saja mereka berdua di sini" kata Rin ceria

"Itu benar juga…" kata Gumi

"Biarkan Miku dan BaKaito itu bermasraan…" sindir Len

"AYOO!" teriak Len, Rin dan Gumi

"WOIII!" teriak Miku dan Kaito kesal

"Intinya ayo pulang" kata Len

"Iya aku juga sudah Lapar" kata Rin sampai mengelus perutnya yang berbicara(?)

"Ayo kita pulang, Minna~" kata miku senang

"AYOO!" teriak semuanya

Mereka pun pulang bersama…

==XXX==

- Miku Side -

[ Di rumah kediaman keluarga Hatsune ]

"TADAIMAAA" teriakku

"Okaeri Miku" jawab seorang pria berrambut Hijau dan kelihatan lebih tua dari ku

"Hai!, Onii-San" jawabku kepada pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Kakak ku yaitu Hatsune Mikuo

"Kau lapar Miku? Jika kau lapar kakak akan membuatkan mu makanan" kata mikuo

"Iyaa, aku sangat kaparrrr kak" jawab ku memelas

"Baiklah, kau ganti baju sana biar kakak membuatkan mekan malam dulu" kata mikuo

"HAIIIII~~" jawabku senang

- 30 menit kemudian –

"ITADAKIMASU~" teriak ku

"Itadakimasu~" kata Mikuo "Bagaimana makananya?" lanjut Mikuo

"EMMM, enak kok! Kalau yang buat kakak, pasti enak!" kata ku senang

"Yogata~" kata Mikuo

"EMM?" bingungku (atau lebih tepatnya tanyaku)

"Ga papa.. makan dulu, nanti ada yang kakak ingin tanyakan pada mu" kata Mikuo

"emm(IYA)" jawab ku

- sesudah makan –

[ Di ruang keluarga ]

Di ruang keluarga yang sepi aku mencari sosok kakak ku yang ternyata sedang nonton pemilihan presiden(?). wajar saja di sini agak sepi, itu karena kami hanya tinggal ber-dua saja. Ibu dan ayah? Mereka tentu saja sedang sibuk dengan perkerjaannya di luar negeri. Aku pun menghampiri kakak ku itu…

"Kakak ingin menanyakan apa?" Tanya ku

"duduk lah…" jawab Mikuo "oh ya Miku," lanjut Mikuo

"apa kakak?" Tanya ku

"Kenapa akhir akhir ini kau pulang lambat?" Tanya Mikuo

"Anoo, sebenarnya aku membuat Klub Musik" Jawab ku pelan 'bahaya apa kakak akan marah' pikirku

"Oh, gitu ya" jawab Mikuo santai "yaa, ga papa"

"apa kakak tidak marah" Tanya ku

"Gak, kenapa aku harus marah pada adikku yang manis ini" kata Mikuo sambil mengelus kepala Miku

'Yogata~' pikirku

"tapi apa nama grub itu Miku?" Tanya Mikuo

'oh ya! Bagai mana aku bisa melupakan itu!?' pikir ku "aahhahaha, Rahasia~ nanti ku beri tahu" jawabku agak ragu

"Ohh begitu kalau kau perlu bantuan, katakana pada kakak ya" kata Mikuo

"Haii" jawabku

- xx –

[Di kamar]

Sangking lupanya aku pun langsung ke kamar dan menyala kan HP ku. Aku pun langsung mengirim SMS ke Rin.

**From : Miku**

**TO : Rin**

**Rin bagai mana ini? Kita lupa memberi nama klub kita?!**

Tidak lama Hp ku berbunyi tanda ada SMS masuk

**From : Rin**

**TO : Miku**

**Biar besok aja kata putuskan saat semuanya berkumpul…**

**From : Miku**

**TO : Rin**

**Bener juga ya… Rin memang pinter…**

**From : Rin**

**TO : Miku**

**Ya Donzzz…. Dah Met Malem… ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Saat aku membaca SMS terakhir Rin aku pun sempat sweapdrop sementara… karna sudah malam aku pun tidur untuk menuju Pulau mimpi

- Miku Side END -

Keesokan harinya… Di kelas 1-3

"Selamat pagi Rin" kata Miku

"Pagi Miku" jawab Rin

"Apa kau punya ide tentang yang kita bahas tadi malam, Rin?" tanya Miku

"Tentang apa?" kata Rin enteng

"Yang kita bicarakan lewat SMS tadi malem" kata Miku

"Emang ada? Perasaan kemarin aku tidur cepat kemaren" jawab Rin agak bingung

"Ada, Ini dia buktinya!" kata Miku sambil memperlihatkan HP nya

"Tapi bukan aku yang membalasnya… aku sudah tidur sebelum kau mengirimkan SMS ini" kaget Rin

"Jika bukan kau siapa lagi…"kata Miku yang membuat mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Tapi tiba-tiba Miku teringat sesuatu.

"Oi, Rin. Bukanya kau bilang kau tidur sekamar sama Len" Tanya Miku

"Iya kenapa?" Tanya Rin

"Apa dia juga tidur cepat?"Tanya Miku

"Engga, dari dulu dia jarang tidur cepat" jawab Rin

"Apa lau selalu menaruh HP di dekat ranjangmu" Tanya Miku

"Ya aku selalu menaruh HP ku di meja di dekatku. Munkinkah…" kata Rin agak kaget

"Jangan-Jangan, Len lah yang…" kata Miku

"Membalas SMS mu dengan HP ku" lanjut Rin

.

.

.

.

"UWAAAA" kaget Miku

"DASAR LENN!" kesal Rin "Pantas aja dia tadi senyum-senyum saat aku menyalakan HP tadi pagi!?" lanjut Rin

"Ayo , nanti saat makan siang kita serang dia!" ajak Miku

"Ayo" jawab Rin pake Yendere mode #Emang ada?

Tidak lama bel pelajaran berbunyi dengan indahnya(?). di saat di tengah pelajaran sejarah yang di ajarkan oleh meiko-sensei, bel penunguman berbunyi…

"**Bagi seluruh anggota klub musik, harap mendatangi ketua OSIS pada waktu iatirahat nanti"**

"appa?" kaget Miku, Rin, dan Gumi

"Tapi kami punya rencana nanti saat istirahat" Teriak Rind an Miku

" **saya ulangi, Bagi seluruh anggota klub musik, harap mendatangi ketua OSIS pada waktu iatirahat nanti. Jika tidak datang, akan dihukum oleh wakil ketua OSIS di tempat. Jika sayang nyawa, diharapkan untuk datang. Sekian terima kasih" **bel pengumuman pun mati/ DEAD(?)

"( . . . . . . . . . . . . . . )" kaget Miku dan Rin hingga tadak mampu berkata sedikitpun.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Gumi

"Aku rapopo" jawab Miku dan Rin

- istirahat -

di ruangan ISIS(?) #plakk maksudnya ruangan OSIS

"Permisi…" kata Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, dan Kaito

"Ya masuk saja" jawab ramah seorang gadis berrambut Pink dengan wajah manisnya

"Selamat datang" jawab seorang pria ber rambut Ungu yang membawa pedang latihan Kedo di belakangnya

"Terima kasih" jawab semuanya (min. Kaito) agak cangung

"Hai… Luka, Gakupo" salam Kaito enteng

"Kau seharusnya lebih sopan Kaito" jawab gadis berrambut pink yang bernama 'Megurine Luka'

"hahaha, Kaito. Apa kau lupa, walaupun kami temanmu. Kami juga ketua OSIS" jawab pria berambut ungu yang bernama 'Kamui Gakupo'

"….." bingung semuanya (min, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo)

"ano, mengapa anda memanggil kami?" Tanya Miku

"Oh ya, aku dengar kalian membentuk Gurb musik…" kata Luka

"ya itu benar" jawab Miku

"Apa kalian sudah menentukan nana Grub Musik itu?" tabya Luka

"Belum" jawab Miku pelan

"Sayang sekali ya, Luka" Kata Gakupo dan Luka hanya menjawab "Ya"

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ya, Senpai?" Tanya Rin

"Kami mendapat fomulir pelombaan 'Idol Tingkat Sekolah' yang di adakan 2 bulan lagi." Jawab Luka

"Awalnya kami ingin meminta kalian ikut tapi sepertinya kalian belum bisa menikutinya" jawab Gakupo

"Kenapa, Senpai?" Tanya Miku

"Karena grub kalian belum memiliki nama dan fomulirnya harus dikumpul Minggu depan" jawab Gakupo

"kalau begitu tolong simpan fomulirnya! Besok kami akan memutuskan nama grub kami!" jawab Miku

"…" diam Luka

"Luka" panggil Kaito "Tolong Ya" lanjut Kaito

'Kaito' pikir Luka

"Simpankan saja dulu, Luka" kata Gakupo

'Baka Gakupo…' pikir Luka

"MOHON, LUKA-SENPAI" tariak semuanya

'Minna-san…' pikir Luka

"Bagaimana, Luka" Tanya Kaito

"… baiklah …" jawab Luka

" YEY…" teriak semuanya (min, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo)

* BERSAMBUNG *

Acthor Note : Akhirnya selesai juga… jika ada kesalahan kata dan alur mohon maaf T^T abisnya saya lagi sakit #Plakk kok malah Curhat! . Maaf, jika selama ini saya selalu lupa kalau sedikit/banyak alurnya berasal dari Love Live! karena kemaren nonton Love Live! season 1 episode 1 untuk pertama kalinya saya sempat kaget teranyata banyak yang sama Love Live. Sekali lagi, MAAF YA T^T . Terima kasih mau baca ya ^^

#biasa namanya juga pecinta anime berGnere Fantasy/Action

Ini dia balasan Review Sebelumnya… ^^

Fuyukaze Mahou

Namanya juga sekolah gaje… nanti misteri klub ritual akan di jelesin apa penyebab misteri itu, asli atau Enga.

Jangan T^T nanti saya harus tanggung jawab ganti HP yang di lempar…

Makasih udah mau Review

HachipIA

Oke… saya akan usahain agar lebih rapi (maklum saya ga pernah memperhatikan guru menjelaskan #plakk lupakan itu)

Betul… saya juga nonton Aikatsu setiap hari sabtu ^^

Makasih udah mau Review

Rini desu

Yosh, saya akan usahakan rapikan. Makasih ^^

Makasih udah mau Review

Kiriko Alicia

Makasih ^^. Maaf kalau agak ke Love Love ya...

Korotori Rei

Maaf ya kalau kapitalnya masih kayak orang perang (hamuran). Kalau nulis tangan saya bisa sesuaikan kapitalnya, tapi kalau netik pake laptop buat aku pusing nentukan kapital. Makasih Ya ^^

Makasih udah mau Review

Go Minami Hikari Bi

Maaf kalau Typo nya banyak XD … Makasih atas dukunganya ya!

Makasih udah mau Review

Lenrinshipper

Maaf atas gangguannya ya… ( maklum saya gak pernah perhatiin guru menjelaskan #plakk Jangan di contoh ). Biasanya kalau baca, saya mementingkan alur cerita sampai ga memperhatikan EYD, dan Kapital mereka… sekali lagi Maaf ya…

Makasih udah mau Review

V

V

Jangan Lupa Review nya yaa… see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4 Diam Diam Suka

**Vocaloid School Idol Project**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Crop, Utauloid dan Fanloid punya tuan masing-masing tapi ficnya milik Mekaliya**

**Warning : Alur kecepatan, GaJe, Kapital kacau, Typo(s), Ejaan Hamburan, dan hal gaje lainnya**

Selamat membaca~

Chapter 4 : " Diam-Diam Suka "

[ saat pulang sekolah ]

"Apa yang kita lakukan Miku-chan" Tanya Rin panik

"Sebentar, akan ku pikirkan…" jawab Miku sambil memegangi dahinya

"Miku-san harus menemukan solusinya!" jawab Gumi pusing

"AHHHHH AKU TAHU ITU!" teriak Miku

"Jadi lain kali kau harus berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan…" kata Kaito

"Bagaimana ini…" kata Len sambil melihat langit yang cerah berwarna Oren "Omong omong kita hampir sampai" lanjut Len

.

[ FlashBack ]

Setelah kami pergi dari ruangan OSIS, Kami memutuskan untuk berkumpul di atap sekolah terlebih dahulu

"Oi, Miku" panggil Kaito

"Ada apa Kaito-senpai?" Tanya Miku ceria

"Apa kau yakin tentang krputusan mu?" Tanya Kaito

"Tentu saja, aku yakin" Jawab Miku

"Tapi aku merasakan, seperti ada yang kurang" Kata Len

"Kalau aku merasakan sesuatu tidak enak" Kata Rin

"Tapi itu apa yaa" Kata Gumi agak bingung

"Kalian Kenapa sih!?" Kesal Miku

"OHH IYA!" jawab Rin, Len, dan Gumi Kompak

"Ehhhh?" muka Miku dengan wajah kaget

"Akhirnya kalian sadar…." Puji Kaito ke mereka bertiga - Rin, Len, dan Gumi –

"Oi Miku-san! Bagai mana cara kita mengikuti Pertandingan itu!" kata Gumi dengan elitnya(?)

"Ya tinggal Menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan selesai" jawab miku enteng

"Kita saja belum pernah latihan apa pun!" Kata Rin dengan cemas tinggkat dewa(?)

"Lagi pula, kita hanya perlu latihan dan masalah kita selesai kan" jawab Miku enteng

"Tapi itu pasti sulit" kata Len yang sedang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi

"Tapi itu mudah bagi mu Len" Sindir Rind an Len melihat Rin dengan wajah Binggung "Saat SMP dulu, aku sering melihatmu sering maiiiii" lanjut Rin yang gagal

"KAKAK HENTIKANNN" Teriak Len dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan Rin hanya ketawa melihat reaksi Len

"Emang Len-kun dulu sering main apa?" Tanya Gumi

"Ya Len-chan, dulu suka ngapain?" Tanya Kaito

"Dulu dia sukaaaaaaa" Kata Rin yang langsung Dilempar Len sama gerobak jeruk

"I-Itai Lenny!" Teriak Rin dan Len hanya mengatakan "Itu sih salah mu kak"

"Dasar Lenny, akan ku buang 'Selai Pisang' mu nanti!" ancam Rin

"Buang saja kalau kakak berani! Akanku buang persediaan Jeruk kakak jika kakak membuang 'selai Pisang' ku" ancam balik dari Len. Perkelahian saudara dunia ke-4 pun terjadi dan yang lain hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat itu.

"**Kkkkrrrriiiinnnngggg"** Tiba tiba Bel Pun Berbunyi, sebelum mereka kembali ke habitat masing masing(?) mereka memutuskan mendeskusi hal ini di rumah Miku setelah pulangan nanti

[Flashback Off]

Setelah perjalanan yang jauh, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah kediaman 'Hatsune'

"Miku-chan aku dan Len pulang dulu untuk ganti baju ya" kata Rin "Kami akan kerumahmu nanti Miku-san, jaa ne" Lanjut Len sambil melambaikan tangan

"Rin… Aku ikut kalian ya~" kata Gumi

"Baiklah" jawab Rin

Akhirnya Hanya Tinggal Miku dan Kaito BERDUAAN aja dan mereka berdua pun memasuki kediaman 'Hatsune'

=-Miku and Kaito Side-=

"Tadaima~" "Permisi…" ucap Miku dan Kaito bersamaan

'. . . . .'

"TADAIMAA!" teriak Miku karena tidak ada yang menjawabnya

'. . . . .'

"TADA-" teriak Miku yang di gagalkan Kaito

"Sudahlah Miku" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Miku

"Tapi, tumben kakak ga membalasnya" Ucap Miku dengan nada sebel

"Maksudmu, Mikuo-kun kan…" Tanya Kaito yang dibalas Mikju dengan anggukan

"Kalau tidak salah, dia ada urusan. Jadi mungkin saja ia belum pulang…" ucap Kaito

"Ya Mungkin saja…" jawab Miku

"Kalau begitu Kaito-senpai duduk lah… aku ingin ganti baju dulu di kamar ya" ucap Miku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kaito

"Oke~" jawab Kaito

.

~15 menit kemudian~

.

"Maaf membuat kaito-senpai menunggu ya~" ucap Miku menghampirin Kaito setelah mengganti seragamnya menjadi sebuah baju Dress berwarna biru muda tampa lengan

"Wah…" ucap Kaito dengan nada kagum

"Ada apa Kaito-senpai?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah polos

"Ah?! aku t-tidak papa kok" jawab Kaito dengan wajah memerah

"Tapi wajah mu merah tuh… apa kaito senpai sakit?" Tanya Miku memegang dahi Kaito

Serontak wajah Kaito pun memerah tingkat dewa(?) karena dahinya disentuh cewek cantik dan kawai~

"WAH?! Wajah Kaito-senpai panas! Akan aku ambilkan obat ya~" ucap Miku berlari mencari kotak P3K tetapi di tahan Kaito

"T-Tidak perlu. Aku baik baik saja" kata Kaito memegang tangan Kanan Miku

"T-Tapi…" ucap Miku menatap kaito

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kaito dengan senyuman indah(?) yang membuat wajah Miku memerah

"K-Kalau begitu akan ku bawakan Teh ya" jawab Miku sambil mencoba ke dapur tetapi tangannya masih di pegang Kaito

"S-Senpai" tegur Miku dengan wajah memerah

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan di luar…" Ajak Kaito dengan wajah merah

"H-Ha'ii Senpai" terima Miku dengan malu-malu

=-Rin, Len and Gumi Side-=

.

"Tadaima" ucap si Kagamine Twins

"Permisi…" ucap Gumi yang berada di belakang Kagamine twins

"Ayo masuk saja Gumi-san" ajak Len

"Lagi pula, hanya ada kita di sini" Lanjut Rin

"Ehh… baiklah" kata Gumi sambil memasuki kediaman 'Kagamine'

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya" ucap Len menuju kamarnya

"HA'I" jawab mereka

"Kau ingin minum Gumi? Akan ku buatkan teh" tawar Rin ke Gumi

"Ahh… Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu" jawab Gumi sambil melambikan tangan nya ala 'Masih Dunia Lain(?)'

"Ga papa kok" tawar Rin lagi

"Tidak usah. Lagi pulan Rin hanya ingin ganti baju kan" Tanya Gumi

"Ohh soal itu…"

"Lebih baik Rin ganti baju saja dulu" ucap Gumi sambil Mendorong Rin ke kamarnya

"Dame desu yo…" jawab Rin dengan nada panic

"Ehh? Kenapa Rin" Tanya Gumi

"K-Kamar kami Satu ruangan" jawab Rin dengan nada pelan

"Apa Maksudmu?" Tanya Gumi bingung

"Aku dan Len sekamar" jawab Rin malu-malu

"Ehh? Jadi maksudmu…" ucap Gumi terkejut

"Kau ingat kan, Len lagi ganti baju. Jadi Jika aku masuk sekarang…" Ucap Rin dengan nada pelan

"L-Len-kun sedang—" ucap Gumi lalu terkejut Tingkat dewa dan wajahnya memerah

"T-te-te-Peff" Ucap Gumi gugup yang langsung di bungkam Rin

"Ya, itu benar" jawab Rin dengan wajah yang memerah karena membayangkanya

"AHHHH?!" teriak Gumi karena kaget

"Hei! Kecilkan suara mu!" kata Rin

"T-Tapi…" ucap Gumi yang terpotong sebuah suara

'**Brekkk' **suara pintu yang di buka dan terlihat Len di balik pintu itu dan tentu saja dalam penampilan yang berbeda

Yang tadinya Len menggunakan seragam sekolah, sekarang Len menggunakan sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna oren dan celana panjang berwarna biru ke hitaman

"Kalian kenapa ribut sekali sih…" Tanya Len sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Araa… Len" ucap Rin gugup

"Sudahlah… Cepat sana ganti baju mu Rin" kata Len

"Baiklah" ucap Rin sambil menuju kamarnya tetapi sebelum masuk terdengar sebuah lagu

.

"**Fureta sono te kara**

**Tsutawaru kimi no koe**

**Atatakakute, fui ni**

**Namida ga koboreochita**

**Kono mama sekai de zutto**

**Nigitte'te ii no?**

**Sabashii sekai de hitori**

**Zutto zutto, matte ita**

**Kagami no mukou no**

**Yasashii te~"**

.

(tebak judul lagu di atas apaan)

.

Ternyata lagu itu berasal dari HP Rin dan Rin melihat bahwa dia mendapat sebuah SMS dari Miku

.

**From : Miku**

**For : Rin**

**Aku dan Kaito mau jalan-jalan ya… jadi besuk aja kita bahas masalah latihan~**

**.**

Rin pun terkejut dan membalas SMS Miku

.

**From : Rin**

**For : Miku**

**Apa Maksudmu?**

**.**

**.**

**From : Miku**

**For : Rin**

**Aku di ajak kencan dari senpai! _**

**Ini kesempatan emas untuk dekat sama Kaito-Senpai!**

**.**

**.**

**From : Rin**

**For : Miku **

**Yaa ._. udah ga papa ._.**

**Hati hati ya~ ;)**

**.**

**.**

Rin pun menutup HP nya dengan perasaan sweatdrop dan menatap Len dan Gumi

"Kata Miku besok saja kita urus masalah klub itu… di punya urusan sekarang" ucap Rin menatap mereka berdua

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik ku masakan makan malam dulu" jawab Len

"Oke~ Gumi bagai mana dengan kamu?" Tanya Rin

"Aku di sini saja dulu, lagi pula rumah ku lagi kosong jadi aku males pulang" jawab Gumi

"Begitu ya… aku ganti baju dulu ya" ucap Rin mamesuki dan menutup pintu kamar

"Yosh… ayo Gumi-san" ajak Len yang di balas anggukan oleh Gumi

==- GUMI P.O.V -==

[Di Dapur]

'Wahh… aku sedang berduaan saja sama Len-kun… Senangnya akuu' batin ku menatap Len yang membuka kulkas

"Wahh… persediaan mekanan ternyata habis" ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut

"Ada apa Len-Kun?" Tanya ku

"Sepertinya persedian makanan di kulkas habis, bagaimana ini…" jawabnya

'Wahh… ini kesempatan emas Gumi! Cepat cari ide! Aku tau!' batinku

"Ano, Len-kun… bagaimana kita beli dulu di supermarket dulu" ajak ku

"Emm, bisa saja. Aku tulis catatan dulu ya" jawabnya ceria yang membuat hati ku dag-dig-dug

"Emmmm selesai" ucapnya sambil menempelkan sebuah kertas di kulkas yang bertuliskan

.

"**Rin, Aku dan Gumi ingin ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan… jadi tunggu kami ya…**

**Len"**

**.**

"Ayo Gumi" ajaknya yang membuatku terkejut dan aku hanya mengikutinya

Aku dan dia sedang jalan berduaan di jalang gang agak gelap karena hari sudah mulai malam. Karena terasa sunyi aku memutuskan membuka pembicaraan

"Ano… Len-kun"

"Emm?"

"Kyou wa ii o tenki desu ne.. [Cuaca hari ini bagus ya]"

"Ha'I, Sunteki desu ne…. [ya, bagus ya..]"

"Etoo… Apa Len-kun p—"

"Wah kita sudah sampai"

Tidak terasa bahwa kami sudah mencapai supermarket

"Ayo" ajaknya

"Ha'I" jawabku

.

-Skip time-

Sesudah belanja, kami keluar dari toko. Saat perjalanan pulang aku mengajak Len-kun ke taman sebelum pulang ia pun memerimanya

Saat di taman kami duduk di sebuh kursi di samping pohon dan tiang lampu. Menurutku momennya sudah pas jadi aku memeberanikan diri ku untuk menanyakan hal yang selama ini ku impikan

"Ano.. Len-kun…" ucap ku gugup

"Apa Gumi?" jawabnya

"K-ku harap Len-kun jangan membenci ku setelah aku mengatakan ini" tanyaku takut bercampur gugup

"Mengucapkan apa?" Tanya nya bengan wajah bingung

"Maukah Len-kun menerima…" Tanya ku malu-malu

"Menerima apa?" Tanya nya

"C-Cinta ku ini?"

.

.

***Bersambung***

A/N : Akhirnya publish lagi setelah2 minggu ga update... maaf ceritanya ngaur nan ga nyambung… tapi ane pingin buat pairnya di awal supaya mudah nantinya… maaf kalau mengecewakan dan terimakasih sudah mau baca :D

Balasan Review~

**Fuyukaze Mahou :**

**Maaf yaa, penyakit Typo memang susah hilang…**

**Hehehe, mungkin Pair yang di pikirkan Mahou-san itu bisa jadi… bisa engga…**

**Arigatou mau review~**

**Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru :**

**Yoroshiku minna~**

**Maaf Typonya yaa… dan terima kasih atas dukungannya :D**

**Arigatou atas Reviewnya~**

**Dika OPLovers :**

**Awalnya ini dari cerita temen… sekalinya mirip banget sama Love Live! **

**Maaf Typonya banyak melewati jumlah semut di bumi(?)**

**Saya akan coba sebisa mungkin memperbaikinnya…**

**Arigatou mau Review~**

.

Mekaliya : Nah sudah semua… Arigatou untuk para Review dan Readers yaa…

**Mohon tinggalkan Review ya…**

Sampai bertemu lagi lain waktu… Jaa ne~


End file.
